


be yourself

by shotastic



Series: little ateez [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys in Skirts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Skirts, caregiver Mingi, caregiver yunho, he means well, hongjoong wears a skirt, little!Hongjoong, mingi is the best, they’re all in love too but they don’t know it yet, they’re just cute okay, yunho is misunderstood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotastic/pseuds/shotastic
Summary: hongjoong just felt pretty in skirts, it wasn’t his fault.mingi and yunho come home earlier than expected,and hongjoong gets scared.(little!hongjoong and caregivers!mingi and yunho)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong & Song Mingi
Series: little ateez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931134
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	be yourself

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning // there’s a slight description of anxiety attack, but it’s not too harsh! i kept it mild 
> 
> feel free to request :)

"you asked to do _what_?"

wooyoung (and the rest of the group) stared at their leader as if he'd told them the most shocking news. which he may did, in their eyes at least. hongjoong sighed a little, feeling uncomfortable as all seven pairs of eyes were on him, but he couldn't just show that. or tell them to stop staring.

huffing, he pressed the pillow closer to his chest, pouting a little. "since when don't you understand basic korean?", he murred, rolling his eyes. "i told the stylists to give me a skirt for our last show."

four heads nodded yes, one nodded no and two just tilted to the sides in confusion.

"a skirt? as in? a skirt like girls wear?", yeosang looked confused. who could blame him? it wasn't everyday that your leader decides to wear... skirts. he wasn't against it, though. he was just a bit taken aback, but kind of... curious.

hongjoong had been wearing half skirts through the promotions of their newest song, no one really minded. it was just a little accessory, nothing special. and it wasn't like it was an actual skirt, at least until now. tomorrow night was the last time they'd perform inception and hongjoong had been going through many, many comments about his stage outfits. his fans wanted to see him in a full skirt... hongjoong wanted that, too.

he was never really afraid of saying what he thinks. he wasn't afraid of telling his fans that the skirts make him feel pretty, he wasn't afraid to say that the lgbt*+ community inspired him, he wasn't afraid to wear nail polish on his pinky finger.

so why was he suddenly so nervous about the others reactions? they were all eyeing him, as if he had just said the most stupid thing ever.

"i mean... go ahead, i guess? i don't know, i think it's kind of weird", yunho mumbled, he was the only one who had shaken his head from left to right earlier. the other giant, mingi, nodded, shook his head and nodded again, just to shrug his shoulders at last. was it really _that_ much of a deal?

"i think it's cool, that you want to try out a full skirt.", san pointed out, leaning onto wooyoung and yawned, "the fans like it too, hell, they even want to see me in a skirt! i don't know what's their obsession with it...", he chuckled, making the others nod in agreement. "yeah! they made so many drawings of us in skirts... what did they call us again?" jongho said with a grin, thinking of the word missing. "skirteez.", seonghwa completed the youngest's sentence, not looking up from his phone. he didn't really care if hongjoong wanted to wear a skirt or not, in the end, it was nothing more than a piece of clothing.

with all the sudden support, hongjoong completely forgot to notice yunho's and mingi's judging eyes.

for the better, if one may add. who knows what would've happened if he had noticed it.

turns out that hongjoong got used to wearing a skirt _too_ _quickly_. he hadn't worn any after their promotions ended, even though many, many fans loved his choice to wear a full skirt.

but he just knew that he, technically, couldn't wear them in the dorm, right?

it was not like he was shy or anything like that... maybe he was a little bit shy... maybe a little bit more than he had thought. but could you blame him? not only did he feel like yunho and mingi were still not really fond of him wearing them, it also made him... remember certain things.

things that he wasn't ashamed of, but still things he wanted to forget.

that's how he ended up alone one day, he had made sure everyone else left the dorm for their solo schedules, looking at the olive green skirt in his tiny hands. he wanted to wear it, he really did. there was no harm if he did, right? even if he ended up getting caught, what bad could happen?

oh, lovely. hongjoong should've really think a little bit more.

"i feel so pretty!", he giggled, twirling around. he was currently in the living room, a random tv show playing in the background. he decided to put on the olive green skirt together with a white button up which he had carefully tucked into the skirt. he really liked the feeling, he liked it a lot. his lower body felt a little freer than in skinny jeans, he felt comfortable and just loved it! he loved how the skirt was moving whenever he did a little spin, he loved how the soft fabric touched his thighs lightly, he loved-

a loud noise suddenly threw him out of his thoughts, making him jump slightly. what was happening?

slowly, he turned around and felt his heart stop beating.

right in front of him, standing at the door of the living room, were no one else than song mingi and jeong yunho. while he was wearing a skirt. both of them looked shocked, confused, maybe yunho even looked disgusting, hongjoong didn't really know.

he didn't want them to see him. he would've been okay with jongho, or san, or just mingi- but yunho? out of everyone? why did he have to be there, too?

it was going too fast, all was happening too fast. his heart felt like it was gonna explode, his hands started shaking and so did his bottom lip.

"hyung-"

he could see their lips moving, they were talking to him. why couldn't he hear them? he wanted to hear them! he didn't want to be deaf, please.

_calm down, calm down, please calm down-_

slowly, hongjoong dropped to the ground, his hands gripping the hem of his skirt tightly. he could feel the others move, he knew they were about to come to him. but he didn't- he couldn't react. all he could was sobbing loudly, feeling how big tears rolled down his round cheeks, how his whole body was shaking and his head hurting.

_scared, 'm scared. help, p'ease._

"hey, hongjoong? hongjoong hyung, calm down.", he heard mingi's deep voice and then suddenly he felt two big hands on his shoulders, making him jump in fear.

"no!", he yelled, letting out a loud sob as he crawled away, his back pressed against the couch. "you not 'posed to see! go 'way!" hongjoong was so, so scared. he knew yunho didn't like his skirts, he knew it. he just wanted to be alone in his room, with his stuffed frog and his mint green blanket.

you see, both mingi and yunho knew about what was happening, or more like, the reason why hongjoong was acting so... young suddenly. when they were still trainees, close to debut together, hongjoong had told all of them about his age regressor past. he had done it from time to time to cope with the stress and pressure he felt as KQ's only trainee during that time, or when he felt like eden was disappointed in him. he just needed some time to relax and that was his way.

hongjoong had also told him that he had moved on from that, now being able to manage his stress and not pressure himself too much. so no one had actually ever see him regressing.

yunho sighed a little, rubbing his temple. he hated seeing his hyung- hongjoong this upset, especially when he was one of the reasons why he acted like this. yunho wasn't against him wearing skirts, that was a huge misunderstanding (and bad wording of his), he was just... a little intimidated by that. not because it was something that shouldn't exist, but more because he cared for the older so much that he felt the need to protect him from any bad words and stares, from any hate.

"hongjoong, baby, look at me", mingi said softly, worry painted his normally carefree face. hongjoong slowly lifted his head up from his knees, doing what he was told. "hong's sowry, 'eally 'eally sowry..", he sniffled. he slowly got tired from all that crying, he wanted to stop and just sleep.

yunho bit his lip, shaking his head a little. "don't be sorry, pretty boy.", he smiled a little, holding his hand out to him. "yunho's sorry for making you feel sad, okay? i'm really, really sorry, little bug. do you think you can forgive me?" he really hoped hongjoong would be able to. big and small hongjoong.

the blue haired boy looked at the hand of his friend with a doubting look, glancing over to mingi, who nodded slightly. it was already obvious that he had a favourite person to be with when he regressed.

"for'iven...", he mumbled, taking yunho's bigger hand in his smaller one and shaking it a little, before letting go again and looking over to mingi with a hopeful face.

mingi and yunho both got up with a small smile, luckily both of them were natural with kids, though he wasn't technically a child... the point still stands. "how about you'll go to his room and search for some... comfort items? i'm sure he must have hidden them somewhere, i don't think he got rid of everything.", mingi whispered quietly to yunho, who nodded. "alright, gonna do that." the older of them said, making his way out of the living room to hongjoong's room slowly enough to not scare the little.

_and what exactly am i supposed to do now?,_

mingi thought, running one hand through his hair.

this was gonna be very interesting.

he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even realise how someone tucked at his pants. "gigi..." a soft voice finally made mingi get back to reality.

"oh, i'm sorry, honey.", he looked down to hongjoong who was still looking at him with that hopeful face... what did he want from him? "gigi...", the little whined, still tucking at the others pair of pants. why didn't he understand what he wanted? hongjoong wanted to tell him! but he couldn't form any correct sentences, having slipped too far already. and seeing mingi's questioning look only made him feel more and more frustrated. "gigi!", he whined again, holding his arms up and made grabby hands for the other. tears were threatening to fall down again, hongjoong didn't want to cry. but why didn't mingi understand? it was so easy!

as soon as he had lifted up his arms, the younger finally understood, cooed a little and ruffled his hair. he just had to act like he was a kid, right? god knows how old he was currently (hongjoong had told him he would normally only regress from ages of 4-7 but it didn't seem like that was the case right now). "you want me to pick you up?" he asked, laughing a little when hongjoong nodded his head eagerly. he was adorable, mingi could definitely get used to this.

bending down a little, mingi picked hongjoong up, placing him on his hip. just like a kid, right? almost immediately, hongjoong wrapped his arms around the others neck, hiding his face in his shoulder. he liked it like this, mingi was tall and warm. he also smelled nice and was strong.

hongjoong felt very safe in his arms.

"hongjoong? hey, baby, look at me", his deep voice made the little look up a little, watching as the other broke out in a smile soon after. "first of all, we don't suck on our thumbs, my love." hongjoong hadn't even noticed that he automatically started sucking on his thumb, that's how comfortable and relaxed he felt. whining a little, he let mingi softly pull his hand away from his mouth, feeling his eyes getting teary again. "shh, no need to be upset, little one. yunho will be back shortly, he'll bring all of your stuff." hopefully, mingi added in his head. yunho was taking quite long, could he really not find anything?

actually, that was not the case. or not completely. yunho did found something, he found a frog stuffie and a green pacifier. but he still searched for some things, it couldn't be that hongjoong only had those little things, right?

after he had told them how he used to regress, yunho did a lot of research. just be sure, just in case hongjoong ever felt like he needed to do it again. and all of the other littles he read about had so many comfort items, from stuffed animals to blankets to sippy cups, some even had bottles and other kinds of toys. and hongjoong only had this little?

"i mean it makes sense", the young man mumbled, slowly getting up from the ground (he had been searching under the beds as well), "it's not like he's still actively doing it. right? unless he did do it.."

there must be a reason why hongjoong suddenly slipped, and yunho was almost a hundred percent sure it was because he had still been doing it from time to time.

with the two small items, yunho finally came back and _god_ , the sight in front of him was adorable.

mingi, with a much smaller hongjoong on his hips, pointing at the different pictures they had hung up on the wall. the taller of them was explaining the pictures while the little babbled an answer.

"see? this is yunho and you, hongjoong. do you know when that was?" mingi asked with a soft smile. hongjoong giggled, jumping up slightly on his hip. he did remember! he tried his best answering but all that came out was just incoherent babbles. he was about to whine again, feeling frustrated when he couldn't answer mingi, but it seemed like he understood. "yeah! exactly, that was when we all went to the beach. you're a very smart boy, hongjoong."

with a small smile, yunho made his way to the other two, the comfort items still in his hands. he was trying his best to not scare the little with his sudden presence, but of course; that didn't work too well. as soon as hongjoong saw him, he squealed in shock, hiding away in the crook of mingi's neck. he liked yunho, he was just... scared.

yunho pouted, mingi frowned. "joongie...", the sound of his nickname made the little look up slowly again, staring at yunho with big eyes. "here, i have something for you. look!", showing him the stuffie and pacifier, hongjoong giggled happily. "f'oggy!", he mumbled, making grabby hands for his stuffed animal. laughing a little, yunho gave it to him, smiling softly as the little cuddled it close to his chest, making cute noises while doing so. "he's adorable, isn't he?", mingi said while taking the green pacifier from the other, popping it into the little's mouth.

"yeah, he's really cute.", yunho said softly, not wanting to disturb the little in any way. he was way too cute, babbling over the pacifier to his stuffie. he still felt bad, though. it was kind of his fault, wasn't it? even though little hongjoong had forgiven him, who could say the same about big hongjoong?

"yunho, stop worrying." mingi had noticed his friend's distressed face, placing a hand on his shoulder. hongjoong, who had looked up after hearing the adults talking, watched everything. "'op wo'ying!", he babbled, copying mingis move from earlier.

_i could get used to this_ , yunho and mingi realised.

maybe hongjoong would regress another time again?

both of the adults would love it.


End file.
